Sacrifice
by Mystery Maiden 016
Summary: Infinity War spoilers!-Tony and the team was left devastated by Thanos' victory. Dr. Strange had stated that there was but one path to victory and Tony knew that he would do anything, pay any price, in order to set the universe right. Tony and Steve centric but with appearances from the entire team.


Tony watched silently as the planet that was their destination slowly grew larger. This planet, whose name he had forgotten or perhaps never learned, held the final key to righting a wrong that had stolen the joy from the entire universe. The weeks since the Snap had shown Tony and the other surviving Avengers wonders that they had never imagined, but every new experience was tainted by the anguish left behind by the Snap. Once vibrant worlds full of exciting new cultures had either been at war with themselves or left clinging to the sad remains of the past.

"Do you think that our plan will work?" Tony didn't look at Steve Rogers when he voiced the question. They were here because this planet supposedly held the Soul Stone which was the last remaining Infinity Stone that they had yet to collect that was not in Thanos' possession. He had kept the reality stone for himself. The rumor was that he used the reality stone to escape the world he had created. The other stones had been earned through blood and battle all across the universe after Thanos had carelessly thrown them away, believing that he was the only being with the will and strength to unite them. Tony had spent many sleepless nights developing the technology to wield the stones in order to find that one elusive victory in millions. But together the stones were still too powerful to be used by one human or even one Asgardian. So Tony had developed six gauntlets, one for each stone, to be worn by each surviving Avenger. Together, they may survive the stones long enough to undo the Snap. Or, they could just die together and accomplish nothing.

"Rocket's people were able to control the power stone by sharing the load. The gauntlets should allow us to do the same." Tony thought about the plan for a moment. "Believe me Cap, you're the last person whose hand I want to hold while I die." Steve huffed a bitter laugh. They had worked well together over the last few weeks but by no means had they forgiven each other. Somehow though, the fate of the universe had managed to overcome both of their oversized egos.

"How much of a fight are we expecting to get the last rock?" asked Natasha from behind them.

"Don't know," replied Steve. "Anyone other than Thanos who's been here is dead. If we're lucky there will be no one to fight." They all needed an easy win. The war had been nonstop ever since Tony had crash landed in Wakanda, dying from a vicious stab wound. The king's sister Shuri had helped to heal the wound and when Tony had awoken from the surgery he had declared in no uncertain terms that they were going to fix their mistakes or die trying. The next day had seen them all on a space ship on the hunt for Thanos. They hadn't even come close to finding him when they discovered the power stone wreaking havoc on a small farming planet. After retrieving that stone Thanos' armies had risen against them. They had fought bloody battles for each of the stones, losing new allies as fast as they could meet them. Once the soul stone was in their possession it would be time for the final battle and they desperately needed rest. They each struggled with wounds from past battles and were fighting to maintain their morale.

"Whatever is waiting for us here, we shall defeat it," Thor stated firmly. His mismatched eyes narrowed as he gripped his new axe. The other Avenger's nodded and began prepping for battle. There wasn't much else to say and none of them felt like talking. Even Tony had been mostly silent since the Snap. Bruce muttered his thanks when Clint handed him a med kit. The hulk still hadn't made an appearance but Banner had more than proved his worth with his brain and the help of Tony's technology.

"We're landing," announced Nebula from the front of the ship where she copiloted with Rocket. "The rodent and I will remain with the ship in case you need the heavy artillery. Get the stone and don't die," A ghost of a smile crossed Tony's lips when she tossed that over her shoulder. He had been the one to insist that Nebula accompany them as a guide to the universe. They had bonded as he lay dying, or at least they had reached an understanding with each other. They were each driven by the flames of revenge. Neither could rest until vengeance was within their grasp. He had also been able to discover a heart in her cyborg chest that had made him trust her, even when the others had feared her.

"Everybody ready?" asked Steve. Together they walked off the ship into the dusty atmosphere of the planet. Tony briefly wondered if the whole planet's occupants had been turned to dust. The Snap had supposedly wiped out half the universe but their travels had revealed that some planets had suffered more than others. Some had had their population reduced by ninety percent. Not unlike what had happened to Tony on Titan when only he and Nebula had survived out of seven.

"Boss, one life form detected 3.4 miles to the north." F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice informed them. He had linked their comms to the AI so that if he went down F.R.I.D.A.Y. could still help the others.

"Somehow I get the feeling that this isn't going to be as easy as it seems," muttered Bruce nervously.

"Brighten up, Buttercup," replied Tony easily. "We've come this far. But you know if the Other Guy decides he wants to join the party that would be great too. He still owes me a quinjet and the 7.8 million I spent looking for you after Sokovia."

"Quiet," hissed Clint. "We don't want to announce ourselves."

"Right because the orange and blue space ship we just landed in is _so_ incognito, Feathers," shot back Tony.

"That's enough," snapped Steve and Tony resisted the urge to punch him in his perfect teeth. Instead he refocused on his goals. The kid would be very disappointed if he had to buy new Captain America pajamas to match his hero's gap toothed grin if Tony knocked Steve's teeth out. They walked in silence over the rocky terrain, heading up a mountain that if his sensors were correct, ended in a steep drop off.

"My, my, my, of all the incredible things I have seen this must be the most astonishing," said an accented voice above them. Clint was the first to locate the source, his bow pointing to a darkly cloaked figure who blended in with the rock wall behind him. Tony's repulsers whirred softly as Natasha pulled back the hammer of her pistol. Thunder rumbled in the distance as Thor flexed his muscles. Steve slowly lowered his shield when it became clear that the figure was making no moves against them.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The figure chuckled softly.

"I must say that I miss your stars and stripes. This new look is so…uncommitted. Its hard to say who or what you are fighting for." Tony frowned as he tried to place the accent. It sounded German but the chances of meeting an alien with a German accent were almost as likely as them defeating Thanos. The figure slowly raised his hands and tossed back his hood. Steve gasped and rocked back a step upon viewing the creature.

"Schmidt?" asked Steve breathlessly.

"Quite ironic isn't it? That your old arch nemesis should be the one to hold the key to your victory?" The Red Skull watched them with piercing eyes that sparkled with malevolent intelligence and mirth.

"How are you alive?" asked Natasha. "The reports said you died more than 70 years ago."

"If only that were true," replied Schmidt. "You see, when the Tesseract rejected me and threw me through space I landed here, the home of its sister. Since then I have watched dozens of would be rulers, treasure hunters, and heroes come to this place in search of the gem that dwells here."

"Why haven't you taken the stone?" asked Bruce. "From what I remember you're as much of a megalomaniac as Thanos." Red Skull smiled mirthlessly.

"I do not have what the stone requires. That is why the Tesseract sent me here. The perfect guardian for the Soul stone."

"So what," interjected Clint, "We have to kill you for the stone? Because I can do that." Clint's wife had perished in the Snap leaving him even less enamored with small talk.

"No need for such unpleasantness," replied Schmidt returning his gaze to Steve. "I will take you to the stone and act as its interpreter. Then you will leave."

"With the stone?" asked Steve, regaining his voice. Schmidt chuckled.

"If you have what it takes." With that ominous statement Schmidt turned from them and continued up the mountain, his ragged cloak billowing behind him. Once they reached the top the Red Skull stopped and looked at them expectantly.

"Where's the stone?" growled Steve. As far as he could see they were standing at the edge of a cliff, bare rock surrounding them. Tony moved to the cliff and looked down. Far below he could see the corpse of a green skinned woman, her limbs stuck out at odd angles as though she had fallen from the cliff. Or been thrown, Tony realized.

"I found Gamora," said Tony. Steve glanced at him and he shook his head indicating that the woman was dead. "I'm tired of waiting blow pop," snarked Tony raising his arm and commanding the suit to unveil the missile from his forearm. "How do we get to the stone?"

"The stone will come to you," answered the villain. "Or at least it would if you had a sacrifice that it cared for."

"What?" asked Steve.

"The stone requires a high price. It demands that a life that you love be given to it. That's why the lovely young woman who accompanied Thanos is down there. He loved her as his own and so he gave her to the stone. Each of you loved someone dearly, dearly enough to make a wonderful sacrifice. But each of you lost that someone to Thanos. You have nothing left to give. Now leave this place and return to your misery. You have failed."

"So someone has to die to get the stone?" asked Bruce. "Any one of us will jump off that cliff without a second thought. Why isn't that good enough?"

"Because the stone asks for anguish. It is only through pain that one can prove they are worthy of the stone's power. The stone feeds on that pain. The sacrifice must be of something that is held most dear to the heart." Clint's bow creaked as he notched an arrow.

"The stone wants pain? It can have yours," he snarled angrily.

"Sacrifice," replied Schmidt softly. "Not vengeance." Natasha slowly pushed Clint's bow down, tears glimmering in her eyes.

"Its over," she whispered softly. Clint resisted the action, his own pain spilling from his eyes.

"No," he growled. "We've come too far, we've lost too much to give up."

"You can torture me for days, archer. It will not bring the stone to you. You must give up your dreams in order to wield the stone." Clint dropped the bow and sank to his knees, his shoulders starting to bob with sobs. Natasha shot Bruce a heartbroken look and gave what comfort she could to Clint. Steve felt like he was in a daze, unable to comprehend that as close as they came to having a shot at victory they were defeated from the first moment of the Snap. He dropped his shield as he felt his resolve crumble like Bucky had crumbled those weeks ago. Bruce sighed as he realized it was time to accept what truthfully, his heart had known all along. There was no way to win against death and Thanos was death personified. The sky rumbled with thunder as sparks ran across Thor's arms like miniature lightning bolts.

Tony watched as the Avenger's shattered under the weight of failure. Their faces pinched with pain as they came together to try to understand the new reality that had been forced upon them. Tony felt no new pain. He hadn't felt pain since he woke up in Wakanda with a healed side and Rhodey telling him that Pepper was gone too. Titan had destroyed him so utterly that when Rhodey told him the news his heart could barely quiver with grief for the woman he loved. Instead he had felt fire racing through his veins, had felt power pulsing in his chest pushing him to rally the Avengers and fight for what they had lost. The Red Skull's words did nothing to quench that power, that conviction that he had lived with since he promised himself that Peter would live again. No one was going to take his kid away from him. Not Thanos, not lollipop head, and certainly not some stupid _rock_. He would live to see Peter go to prom and graduate from high school, he would hold Pepper and kiss her at their wedding, he would raise a child with her and _goddamn_ it he was going to be at Peter's wedding when he found some nerdy girl to marry.

Tony could barely hear as the other Avenger's started to weep together, Bruce awkwardly rubbing shoulders in an attempt to comfort. He knew there was a puzzle here somewhere that he had to solve. Strange wouldn't have gambled everything on Tony unless there was a way to get the stone. If only the stone had been locked in an ultra secured bank on some godforsaken planet like the space stone had been…

Tony felt a jolt of electricity run through him as he realized he had the answer to the puzzle. Maybe. If the stone would accept. "Does the stone accept loans?" asked Tony quickly. Red Skull turned to look at him curiously.

"What?"

"Loans," stated Tony feeling more certain as he continued to speak. "It needs a sacrifice. We don't have one. What if we came back with one after we win?" Red Skull was silent for a moment, his eyes distant as though he was listening to something else.

"What sacrifice would you bring?" he asked eventually, sounding both intrigued and irritated. "Would you bring the boy to die or the woman?"

"Myself," replied Tony firmly. The Red Skull scowled.

"The stone will not accept you. If it would one of you could just jump now." Tony stepped away from the cliff his heart thudding in his ears, his chest burning with determination.

"The stone won't accept us now because it isn't a painful sacrifice. Any one of us would be glad to die if it meant saving the universe. I'm offering myself after we've won, after everything is set right. I'm offering to sacrifice my happy future, to walk away from a family that needs me, in order to satisfy the stone. If it thinks that won't hurt then clearly it doesn't understand true pain." Tony waited refusing to breathe as Red Skull communed with the stone.

"Tony?" asked Steve as Red Skull refocused on him.

"And what if you die?" asked the Skull bluntly. "Who then will pay the debt?"

"I will," volunteered Steve. "And if we both die one of the others will come." The team watched from their knees as Tony closed the distance to Red Skull.

"Do we have a deal?" Schmidt grinned, malice showing on his fleshless face.

"Two will come after your victory. One shall be chosen to pay whatever the price, whomever one has the most to give. But be warned. If the debt is not paid then the stone shall take away your victory and all will be as though you never came here. Half the universe will perish again and there will be no third chance." Tony nodded, a lump in his throat.

"Noted." Tony glanced down in surprise at the sudden feel of something in his clenched fist. Opening his hand revealed the small, nonremarkable looking orange stone. "Well would you look at that," muttered Tony holding death in his hand.

The ship was quiet as they headed towards Titan which is where their intelligence said Thanos was holed up. The rollercoaster of emotions had wrung them all out but Steve couldn't help but keep glancing at Tony. Tony, who had thrown his future away without a second thought. Steve knew that the man was living for the day when he could hold his family again and relax into retirement. Now that day would not come. Tony would get to say hello to Pepper and that Spiderkid then he would have to leave.

Tony for his part seemed unbothered by what it had taken to get the Soul stone. His focus hadn't shifted or lessened as he tinkered with the gauntlets for the last time. He certainly seemed sad, but no more so than he had since he woken from surgery.

"You keep staring at me like that and I'm going to think you have a crush, Capsicle." Steve bit back a small smile and moved to stand beside Tony so the rest of the team could rest.

"Are you doing ok?" Tony didn't look up as he continued to tap on the delicate inner workings of his gauntlet, trying to force it into better alignment.

"I told you when we started this that not everyone was going to get a happy ending." Tony wiped a bit of dust from the gauntlet. "I guess this is just karma for my life." Steve frowned at that.

"You're a good man, Tony," The genius huffed a laugh.

"Our past makes that statement a little hard to believe." Steve opened his mouth, eager to finally confront the bad blood between them. He didn't want either of them to die without understanding the other. "Do me a favor and try your gauntlet on. Make sure that it moves in all the right ways and won't slip." Before Steve could stop him, Tony gathered the other gauntlets and moved to the rest of the team giving them the same instructions.

"Hurry up with whatever you're doing, Stark," yelled Rocket. "We're one hour from go time!"

The final battle was a blur of desperation and wrath. The clearest thing that Steve remembered about it was the visual of all of them standing together in a circle, clasping hands while Rocket, Nebula, and the ragtag army they had gathered distracted Thanos. His last thought before activating the stones was that this was how it always should have been. Steve realized then that he should have signed the damned Accords if it meant keeping the team together. Realistically, he had known for several years that the Civil War had had nothing to do with the Accords and everything to do with his own ego. No government paper could have ever stopped them from acting if they truly desired. Steve just wished he had understood that before Wanda dropped a garage full of cars on Tony and Rhodey ended up blasted from the sky.

Then, as the stones activated Steve thought no more about the past and focused solely on not breaking apart under the onslaught of torment that the stones unleashed. He could hear each of them scream in pain but they each held their own. At the end, when the power had faded and the gauntlets dropped from their arms, they each looked at each other and smiled. Steve barely noticed when the stones sparkled briefly with light before disappearing. Instead he noticed ash coming together to form people, people he didn't knew but that Rocket was clearly glad to see.

"Mr. Stark?" asked a voice unfamiliar to Steve. Turning he saw a teenage boy in the Iron Spider suit stumbling towards Tony in a daze. Tony stared at the kid, frozen as he came closer.

"Peter?" Tony closed the distance more quickly than Steve had ever seen him move. His hands trembled as they came up and touched the sides of the teens face. "Oh God," moaned Tony. "You're back." And then he hugged the kid tightly. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony and began to weep.

"I was so scared, Mr. Stark," he cried. Tony held him tighter.

"I know kid, I know. Me too." The boy pulled slightly away.

"I knew though. I told Mr. Strange that if there was a way to fix us that you would find it." Tony laughed through his tears.

"Aw kid you got more faith than me." Tony never let go of the teenager during the time it took them to find a wounded Thanos. It reminded the team of New York, the way they came upon the villain wounded and trying to drag himself away. But this was not Loki, was not someone who could be trusted to live. Fortunately it seemed that Thanos had been dealt a mortal blow and was close to death. He looked up at them as the survivors watched him die.

"I knew that you were worthy," said Thanos to Tony. "I should have finished you when I had the chance, Stark." Tony smiled mirthlessly watching as Thanos bled out.

"Should have aimed for the head," replied Tony, paraphrasing Thanos' words to Thor.

"Aye," mumbled Thanos spitting blood. "But tell me how you managed to command the soul stone. We both know what it demands. What price did you pay?" Steve glanced at Tony, noting how he grew pale at the words and tightened his grip on the boy.

"A pauper's fee," answered Tony. Thanos frowned in confusion before collapsing, his massive body going lax in death.

"What did he mean?" asked Peter, resisting Tony's attempt to lead him away from the corpse.

"Come on, kid. I wanna go home and get a cheeseburger. How does that sound?" Peter glanced back at Thanos then looked at his mentor's tired, cut up face.

"With onions and mushrooms?" he asked, instead of the dozens of questions bubbling in his mind. Tony huffed a laugh that sounded suspiciously close to a sob.

"With onions and mushrooms."

Dr. Strange used his magic to teleport the Avenger's back to Wakanda so that everyone else could be reunited with their loved ones. Rocket would ensure that the Guardians followed in their own ship, knowing that Tony would need a space worthy vessel.

The joyous party that followed needed no help from alcohol or any other chemicals to keep it lively. Hugs, tears, and laughs flowed like water through the river. Dr. Strange also brought Pepper and Clint's family to Wakanda to celebrate.

"You ok, Steve?" asked Bucky watching him with concerned eyes. Steve had been quiet since the initial elation of the victory had faded and he had been watching the other party goers enjoy their reunions.

"I'm just tired," replied Steve. "Been a long few weeks." Bucky nodded. For him and the others who had died, time had passed quickly. When he had first returned he had thought that only a few days had passed but then Rhodey had met him with a tight hug and overwhelming relief that told him that it had been much longer. He didn't even like Rhodey so the hug had been awkward to say the least.

"You're still a bad liar, Steve. What's really going on?" Steve pushed his celebratory brandy away, untouched.

"I just can't stop thinking about what would have happened if we couldn't fix this. How the world would cope," replied Steve half truthfully. He didn't mention that he was also thinking of the cost. Bucky drank his brandy for him.

"I don't think it really matters, Stevie. That's not what happened. Just let it go. Celebrate." Steve forced a smile when Bucky gestured to Bruce and Natasha who were currently engaged in a slow dance without music. "They got the idea." Bucky waved Sam over and him and Steve both moved to let Falcon flop down on the couch with them.

"These Wakandan ladies have attitude," he complained. "Ain't none of them buying what I'm selling."

"Maybe it's the seller," replied Steve with a smile. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Well you're going to be my wingman here in a minute. I'd ask Buck but I think he's reached his word limit for the day." Bucky shrugged because it was mostly true. Fading away in the Snap had made his mind clearer ironically, made him more like 1940's Bucky but that didn't mean he was ready to attempt seducing a beautiful woman.

"Not again," moaned Steve. "You know I'm not good at that."

"Yeah well that's the other reason I'm asking you. Makes me look good in comparison." Normally, Steve would have begged off and left Sam to his ways but tonight Steve needed a distraction. It could also be the last chance he had to spend time with his friends. Steve shrugged off that thought and threw another forced smile to Sam.

"Lead the way."

Tony smiled as he watched Pepper fuss over Peter, making sure that he had enough food on his plate. T'chala's people had set up a buffet in a common area so that people could eat, drink, and talk together or separate. The many couches and tables had been filled by the Avenger's, Guardians and Wakandan folk so Tony and his family moved to the room that T'chala had set aside for them. Due to the number of guests that were staying in the normally exclusive palace several people had been asked to bunk together. In the aftermath of the Snap though no one had minded.

"Did you talk to Aunt May?" asked Peter through a mouthful of roast pheasant. Tony shook his head.

"She disappeared too. I have sent her a message though saying that you'll be home in a few days. I have multiple voicemails telling me that she received the message." Peter smirked.

"She is going to be so mad at you."

"Mad at me? Who was supposed to be on a field trip?" retorted Tony. Peter winced.

"But she's going to be so happy to see me that she won't even be mad. You on the other hand…" Peter trailed off and shook his head. "You're toast." Pepper laughed.

"I wouldn't worry too much. I'm going to meet with her personally and she likes me much better than Tony." Tony faked a sigh of relief and smiled when his kid laughed. He had missed that sound more than he had realized. He had missed them both more than his heart could bear. His chest ached with the realization that he would have to continue missing them after tonight.

Peter yawned widely and set his empty plate on the floor beside the bed where they all sat. "You should get some sleep there buddy," instructed Tony. It was passed three in the morning he had to admit that he too was exhausted. Peter looked like he wanted to protest but clearly didn't have the energy. Tony and Pepper stood as Peter slipped under the covers. The bed was bigger than a king size so it would easily accommodate three people with room for a fourth. "Pepper and I are going to talk outside for a bit then we'll be back ok, Underoos?" Peter nodded sleepily.

"But you'll be back?" Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You bet, kiddo." Pepper turned out the light and took his hand leading him to the door. They quickly found another room, Thor's, if Tony wasn't mistaken. Last he had seen of Thor he was deep in conversation with Loki who he had proclaimed to be under his protection. Once they had closed the door Pepper captured him with a passionate kiss. Tony held her tightly and guided her to the bed.

"I love you," whispered Pepper when they broke for air. He wasn't surprised to see tears streaking her cheeks. "I thought I had lost you forever." She helped him out of his shirt and studied the bruises that decorated his body. Many of them were deep black and she knew he must hurt. Her fingers gently probed at the ugly scar on his side where Thanos had nearly killed him.

"Don't ever do that again," she begged. "I can't stand losing you." Tony tried to swallow his own tears.

"I'm so sorry, Pep," he whispered losing his battle with the tears. "Please forgive me." Pepper wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her chest as he sobbed. "Its all my fault. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you." Pepper gently ran her hands through his hair.

"Its ok, Tony. I know you did everything you could," Tony wept even harder, his body shaking with grief and guilt. "You fixed it, sweetheart. We're back and we're here to stay. It was never your fault." Pepper held him tightly and cried her own tears, trying to cleanse her soul of the poison that was fear. When Tony was finally able to regain control she looked at him with love. "Make love to me," she whispered.

"I don't have any protection with me," answered Tony. Pepper always got sick when she took birth control so they had always relied on old fashioned condoms.

"We don't need any. Do you remember when you told me about your dream? I want that dream. I want it now." Tony looked away, feeling sick when he remembered again that he had no future.

"I can't, Pepper." He didn't want to tell her about the deal. "We don't know when this Iron Man thing is going to kill me. I can't do that to you." Pepper wiped the tears from his face and turned his head so he could look at her.

"I want you to. When you disappeared on that ship all I could think about was how I had lost you. How I would never have the chance to raise a family with you." Pepper looked down. "I understand now why you can't give up Iron Man. There are too many Thanos's out there waiting. But if something were to happen to you, I know now that I want your child to remember you by." Tony picked at the sheets thinking about how Pepper would have to learn to live without him and how she would have to start learning tomorrow.

"Are you sure? If I died tomorrow would you still be happy with the decision?" Pepper kissed him softly.

"I'm sure." Tony wiped the tears from her face. She was just as beautiful today as she was when he first set eyes on her. Why had he let so much time slip away? He kissed her then, deeply, thoughtfully, knowing that he only had a few hours left with her. They made love three times, each time Tony filled her with his seed. The action was bittersweet in that they were trying to make a family together but that he would never know if they were successful. After they had finished they lay together, Tony watching the clock, Pepper relishing the sound of his heartbeat under her head.

"We should get back to Peter," whispered Tony eventually. "I don't want to be here when Thor finds the state of his bed." Pepper giggled and rolled out of his arms. Tony appreciated her naked body before she quickly slipped into her pajamas and threw his clothing at his face. Peter was snoring loudly when they entered the room. It quickly became evident that they were in no danger of waking him when Pepper stubbed her toe and whisper-shouted a curse word. Tony smothered his laughter as she climbed into bed and settled down. He took the side closest to the door. Pepper soon joined Peter in slumber but Tony didn't try to sleep. Instead, in the half-darkness he watched them sleep. He struggled to control his emotions so that they weren't disturbed. When they woke in the morning he would be on his way to die. Perhaps it was better this way. He had always known that he was a terrible boyfriend and he suspected that he would be an even worse father. He still wanted the chance to try though. Peter loved him even though he had made terrible mistakes with him. Tony closed his eyes against the image of Peter fading away.

The night passed too quickly to Tony. It was almost time for the sun to rise and he wanted to be gone before anyone woke up or remembered the deal he had made. Tony bit back his tears as he carefully got out of bed, leaving his family to restful slumber. He paused just outside the door and watched them for just a few minutes longer. They looked so relieved and peaceful as they dreamed.

Pepper rolled over in her sleep her hand searching the bed beside her which was big enough that she couldn't touch Peter even though she was in the middle of the bed. Tony wiped away a tear as he thought about what their reactions would be when they awoke and realized that he had gone. He took one last look at his world then walked away, feeling his heart break with every step.

Steve met him at the Guardian's ship, his face solemn and his steps heavy. "Last day on Earth," said Tony as an attempt at a joke. His voice broke partway through and he turned quickly away. "You ready, Spangles?" Steve nodded and together they stepped onto the ship. Tony programmed the autopilot before glancing around. "Did they raid the gift shop when they touched down?" he wondered aloud looking at all the Captain America merchandise and the poster of Natasha hung on the wall.

"Last time I saw them they were drinking their way through the King's whiskey." Tony smirked when he found a Hulk toy whose eyes popped out when it was squeezed.

"I wish I had one of these."

"You will arrive at your destination in seven hours," said a computerized voice as the ship lifted into the air. Tony moved to look out the front window at the sunrise.

"I guess T'chala was right when he said Wakanda had the best sunrises," said Steve.

"Yeah," mumbled Tony. "I'm going to hit the head." Steve settled in one of the front seats and listened as his friend sobbed in the bathroom. Tony had been right about the anguish leaving a saved world caused. Steve wiped a few errant tears from his own face as he tried to imagine what the world would look like without him in it. Steve sighed. Probably the same, just with less stars and stripes. Eventually Tony left the bathroom looking hollowed out.

"Hey Cap, can you do me a favor?" asked Tony quietly.

"The stone could choose me, Tony," Steve reminded gently. "But yeah I'll do you a favor if it doesn't." Tony picked at his fingernails for a moment.

"Don't tell the world what happened. Just tell them that Ironman died of his wounds and leave it at that." Steve thought about it for a second, considering how that request stacked up against the man he had once thought Tony to be.

"Tell them the same for me." Steve watched as Tony picked up the toy Hulk again and started to play with it. It struck Steve how much he had missed Tony's constant need to move. Natasha and Sam both could sit like statues for hours to say nothing of Bucky. "I'm sorry for Siberia." Tony squeezed the Hulk's eyes out.

"Can we not talk about that?"

"We're not going to have another chance." Tony grimaced.

"Maybe there is a silver lining to this then." Steve sighed and resigned himself to never getting closure. He wasn't going to start an argument right before one of them died. "I get why you did it," said Tony suddenly. "And that's all I'm going to say on the matter." Steve nodded. "And I'm sorry for how it turned out. But I'm not sorry that I tried to protect Wanda or that I signed the Accords. We both did what we thought we had to."

"If I could change it, I would."

"Yeah. Wouldn't we all?" They didn't speak again for the rest of the journey, both lost in thought considering the past. Steve looked at the stars and hoped that this would be his last trip anywhere. Tony didn't deserve to die, not when he had a kid who looked up to him and a woman who loved him. Over the years Steve had come to accept that Tony was a genuine hero. They didn't often see eye to eye but Steve knew that Tony always did what he thought he had to. Whether it hurt him or not. And it was clearly hurting him. Tony was typically emotionally closed off, covering his pain with ill-timed jokes or arrogance but today his emotions were clear. He was afraid and he was heartbroken.

"We have arrived at your destination," announced the ship as it landed. Steve felt the blood drain from his face and his heart quickened with fear. Tony didn't look any better. Steve sent a quick prayer skywards, asking for Tony to go home and for his own end to be quick. They stepped off the ship together and walked up the mountain to the cliff.

"Just as foolish as ever, I see," said the Red Skull when they reached the end.

"We came to hold up our end of the bargain," replied Tony steadily. Schmidt smiled grotesquely.

"The stone has already chosen. I can't say I'm happy with the choice but yet I think it will be nice to see the great Captain America helpless as he watches his friend die in anguish." Tony closed his eyes for a second. Steve felt sick as his stomach rolled.

"So what? I just jump off the cliff? Is that how this works?" Tony moved to the edge and looked down. The woman's body was no longer there, another thing that undoing the Snap had fixed. Tony tried not to shiver as he remembered the odd angles that Gamora's limbs had been at. Tony quickly looked back at the Skull when he felt the atmosphere charge with electricity. He and Steve both gasped and stepped back as the Red Skull's face twisted in pain and he cried out before morphing into a beautiful woman. Her features were unearthly, elongated in strange ways, while her large black eyes flickered with a fiery luster. Her hair was an electric orange that contrasted sharply against the pale of her cheeks and pink of her mouth. She stood barefoot, in a cream colored dress that did not suite her cool demeanor.

"I would prefer that you did not jump," stated the woman, her voice a smooth alto. "Your death would be too quick." Tony swallowed thinly at that pronouncement.

"Are you the stone?"

"A manifestation of it. I did not want to speak through an intermediary so I took his form and twisted it to my liking."

"This looks much better," Tony answered, trying for his trademark wit but coming up short. The woman surveyed him silently for a long moment. Tony tried not to squirm as her pitch black eyes studied him.

"You have a choice to make Tony Stark," replied the woman. "You will decide whether your victory stands or falls." Tony straightened at that remark anger filling his eyes.

"I've already made that choice," he snapped. "I'm here. Do what you will." The woman smiled though the expression did not soften her face.

"You will make this choice many times before you die. If you choose, you will submit to the pain I will inflict on you and eventually die, or you can choose to go home, safely, now."

"You're going to torture him?" asked Steve in horror.

"Extensively," answered the stone. "But only if he wills it."

"That wasn't part of the deal," shouted Steve. Tony stood in frozen fear trying to process.

"You both promised to pay," replied the woman. Her smile turned cruel. "Whatever the price." Steve tried to think of a way out, any way. He couldn't stand and watch this barbarism. However, neither he nor Tony had brought any weapons, believing that they wouldn't need them. Before he could say or do anything else Tony held his hands out in surrender. Tony's back was straight but his face betrayed the bone deep dread he was feeling.

"I'll pay," he whispered. There was a second of silence then Tony crumpled where he stood and screamed. Steve tried to rush to him but found that he couldn't move past the spot where he was. Incensed, he paced back and forth calling out to Tony. Tony writhed on the ground, his cries ear piercing as he tried to cope with the torment the stone was inflicting on him. The creature watched with rapt attention as the man clawed at his own body attempting to ease the pain. Eventually Tony stopped screaming as the pain ravaging his body stopped. He lay on the ground and gasped, tears rolling down his face. Steve moved to his side the second he felt he was able. Tony's body trembled under his hands as he tried to comfort his friend.

"You're ok," murmured Steve. "You're ok."

"That sucked," said Tony shakily. Steve glanced up as the woman moved closer.

"It will only continue, Tony Stark," she said flatly. "Until you agree that the lives you saved are not worth your pain, it will continue." Tony looked her in the face.

"Then I guess it will have to continue." Steve fought to stay by Tony's side but a force pulled him inexorably away and when he was out of Tony's reach the torture started again. Steve wept his own tears as he listened to Tony scream. Tony's hands were claws as he trembled and shook from the agony. Steve had heard many men scream in horror and pain as their limbs were blown off their bodies and death twisted their insides but he had never heard anything like Tony's cries. It was anguish, dread, terror, and hopelessness singing together in a macabre ballad that struck fear and pain into the soldier's heart.

"Please," begged Steve unable to look away from his friend's thrashing body. "Please take me instead. Leave him be." The stone didn't look away from Tony.

"I have chosen. Now be silent." The stone had mercy on Tony then and his screams faded into pained whimpers that drove nails into Steve's heart. He hesitantly approached his comrade, unsure of what he could possibly do to help. Tony had curled in on himself, his hands balled into fists and his breath coming in gasps.

"I'm here," said Steve finally, unable to think of anything more comforting. He took one of Tony's hands. "I'm not going anywhere," Tony fought to open his eyes and focus on Steve.

"Thanks, Spangles," rasped Tony his voice shredded and raw. His body ached fiercely. "Got any water?" Cap glanced at the woman, afraid that if let go of Tony's hand the torture would start again. She nodded towards the ship, her shapely lips moving into a small smile. Steve squeezed Tony's hand quickly then scrambled to his feet and raced to the ship. Once on board he dug through all the junk that Star Lord and his crew had loaded into the ship before finally finding a water bottle filled with the precious liquid. When he returned to the cliff he found that Tony had either dozed off or passed out. Steve gently roused Tony, knowing that the stone wouldn't wait much longer.

"I got water," said Steve noticing the confusion on Tony's face.

"They didn't have Iron Man?" asked Tony weakly looking at the bottle. Steve frowned slightly before looking at the bright colors splashed across the middle of the bottle. It was picture of Steve, in all his red, white, and blue glory, doing his customary salute. A speech bubble to the left read "Only _you_ can do the right thing".

"They have bad taste," replied Steve holding the bottle to Tony's lips. "Everyone knows that Thor is the cool Avenger." Tony drank greedily, the water soothing the open wound that was his throat. When he had finished Steve recapped the bottle. "How are you holding up?"

"Afghanistan was a tea party," replied Tony. Steve didn't have time to ask what he meant when he felt himself being dragged away from his friend again. He didn't try to fight it this time, understanding that his role was of an observer. He had no power to affect the outcome of this horrid play.

"Don't give up, Tony," called Steve. Tony looked at Steve before the anguish started and Steve caught his breath at the raw strength and determination he saw reflected in his friend's dark eyes. As the hours passed and Tony's body weakened his stubbornness held true. Even when the genius started to weep when the torture eased, knowing that the respite would be brief he always agreed to each new round of torment. Steve wasn't sure how long it had been since they landed on the planet but he knew that it had been many hours. Perhaps as long as a day but not more than two. Steve listened with weary sadness as Tony's hoarse wails of pain faded, knowing that they would start again soon. Steve smoothed back Tony's sweat slicked hair and watched as Tony struggled to ground himself in the present. It was taking longer and longer for Tony to notice Steve. The soldier tried to force a smile as Tony's dark rolling eyes finally locked on his face.

"Yinsen?" whispered Tony, every syllable hurting him. "I tried to do what you said. I tried to honor you." Steve grabbed Tony's flailing hand, knowing he was trying and failing to find the strength to reach for his face.

"I'm not Yinsen," whispered Steve. "Its Steve remember? Captain America? We're friends." Steve winced as he remembered slamming his shield into Tony's chest, remembered not caring if Tony needed the arc reactor or not. "We used to be friends. I'd like to be friends again." Tony blinked hard a couple of times before looking away again.

"You're gonna make me cry, Capsicle," mumbled Tony eventually. Steve wiped away his own tears.

"I'd hate to do that." Steve helped Tony drink a little but he was unable to handle much, too weak to muster the strength for more than a few swallows. Steve tried to help as much as he could, knowing that Tony was sweating out far more water than he was taking in. His eyes had sunken in and for the first time Steve understood that Tony was middle aged. He wasn't sure if the wrinkles on his hands were new or if this ordeal had created them but he couldn't argue with the signs of age he was seeing. Tony should be retiring not dying on an alien planet.

During the many hours that had passed the woman that represented the stone had not moved. She watched Tony's every inhale, a strange hunger reflected on her pale features. Steve had the uncomfortable notion that she was feeding on Tony, devouring his pain like a succubus. She didn't like it when Steve tried to talk to her or plead their case. She never took her attention from Tony but had made it known to Steve that if he interrupted again Tony would be the one to suffer the consequences. Thus Steve had stopped talking to her. It didn't help matters anyway. She always pushed Tony to the very edge before allowing him a brief rest, enough to catch his breath and build anticipation for the next round before tearing into him again.

"I can't handle much more, Cap," rasped Tony suddenly. "I think we're in the seventh inning." Steve didn't disagree. He'd heard the rattle start in Tony's chest a few hours ago and noticed the blue tinge to his lips. "I can't breathe too good anymore. Think I've got a balloon in my chest." Steve squeezed his hand.

"I'll be here, Tony. I promise I'll take you home." Tony nodded quickly, tears misting in his eyes. Even after all the torment and suffering he'd been through he wasn't ready to go. He remembered Peter collapsing in his arms mumbling about not wanting to go.

"I get it, kid," muttered Tony. "Me too." Images of his sleeping kid and fiancé flashed across his eyes. "Oh God, Cap I'm going to miss them." Tony could feel the death creeping into his body, felt the changes starting deep in his bones. It was almost time and nothing or no one could save him. He remembered Thanos talking in his face after piercing him with his own sword. "I hope they remember you" he had said. Tony just prayed for two people to carry his memories. The rest of the world could forget him as long as those two loved him enough to shed a tear on his birthday. They could be happy the rest of the year. Was he worth one day a year?

"Tony, you still with me?" Tony tried to focus back on Steve's worried face, realizing that he had missed whatever Steve had said.

"I'm here, Steve," whispered Tony breathlessly. He didn't notice Steve's stricken look when he realized that in all the time since they had reunited Tony had never called Steve by name. This time when he felt the pull tugging him away Steve fought. He fought with every ounce of super strength he had left in him but it didn't matter. He was still dragged away from Tony. Tony watched as Steve struggled, his dark eyes reflecting the sorrow and pain he knew he was about to experience. Steve started to scream when his friend began to writhe again, his own cries drowning out Tony's anguish. This time Tony quietened suddenly, his body going lax quickly rather curling into itself like he had previously. Steve sobbed as he felt himself able to go to Tony's side. Tony's eyes were closed tightly shut, his expression still locked firmly into a grimace.

"He's not dead," said the woman, startling Steve both with her pronouncement and sudden noise. "But he is too weak to continue." A spear shimmered into existence in her hand as she walked forward. She flicked her wrist and sent Steve skidding away from Tony's unconscious body.

"What are you going to do?" asked Steve, hating the fear in his voice.

"I'm going to finish this," replied the woman lifting the spear above Tony's unprotected chest. Steve looked away, unable to bear seeing his friend butchered. On the ground, Tony stirred lightly, his eyes fluttering open. It took him a few seconds to notice the spear but once he did he moved with surprising speed, his hands wrapping quickly around the blade, trying to stop it from plunging into his chest. But the stone wasn't pressing down. Instead her fiery eyes watched Tony closely.

"It is time for your final choice," she stated calmly.

"Screw you," replied Tony. "I've already done this a dozen times,"

"You have," whispered the stone. "Every time I have offered you life and freedom you have rejected it. You choose to uphold the deal. But this is the final time and therefore the most important. You can not change your mind after this. You will be mine to torment forever and nothing you say or do hereafter will matter." Tony stared, not noticing the blood that had started to drip down his forearms from holding the blade of the spear.

"What do you mean by forever?" asked Tony and Steve could hear the fear in his voice.

"I am the Soul Stone," answered the woman. "I will take your soul and feed off of its anguish just as I have fed off of the pain of every other soul who has dared to wield me. Unless of course, you choose to live. I will heal all of your wounds if you so desire and allow you to leave. However, I will take back the souls your death will buy." Steve felt frozen in time as he heard the stone's words. His Christian upbringing locked onto the words 'soul' and 'forever' and he felt terror and grief well up for his friend, stronger than ever before.

"Tony, don't!" shouted Steve, "We'll find another way to defeat Thanos! This isn't worth it!" Steve slammed his fists against the barrier, anger and desperation gripping him in a way he had never felt before. "Its your soul, Tony! You can't buy that back!" Blood dripped from Tony's elbow and struck the ground with a soft splat. Tony watched as another drop trembled on the opposite elbow before falling to the ground as well. His eyes travelled up to the source of the blood, his bloody hands gripping the spear. He remembered how gritty his hands had felt after Peter had disappeared, how he had wanted to wash his hands but hadn't been sure if the failure would ever be cleansed. He remembered weeping on Titan, cursing the fact that he'd been there with the Guardians rather than the Avenger's whom he knew would have gotten the Gauntlet at any cost. He remembered why he hadn't been with his friend's on that terrible day, why they had rightfully abandoned him. They had praised him with being the catalyst to Thanos' defeat at the party, listing all the things that only he could have done that brought them closer to victory. No one had mentioned how the Snap had always been his fault, how if he had never fought with Cap they would have won the first time.

Tony let go of the spear and covered his face with his bloody hands. "Oh god help me," he cried unable to bear looking at the spear. "Finish it." Steve screamed again as the woman lowered the spear to Tony's chest. Tony flinched when he felt its sharp tip touch him but he didn't move away. The woman took her bare foot and placed it on the crosspiece of the spear and slowly pressed down. Tony gave a garbled shriek as the spear split his chest open and disappeared into his flesh. Blood spilled out of his chest like a macabre fountain. The woman pressed until the crosspiece rested on Tony's chest as he struggled with his last breaths. Steve watched in horror as Tony's hands fell away from his face and he exhaled for the last time, blood bubbling through his lips and running down his cheeks. The woman pulled the spear free with an audible squelch and turned away. Steve felt the barrier fade and he crawled on his hands and knees to the lifeless body. Tony's eyes were half lidded and his jaw slack making him look like the dozens of corpses Steve had seen throughout his life.

Steve closed Tony's eyes with trembling hands and tried not to wretch when he noticed that the blood streaming from under Tony was soaking into the knees of his pants. Steve felt eviscerated, unsure of what to do next. He wanted to take Tony home but he couldn't leave this planet knowing that somewhere, somehow, Tony was still suffering.

"Please," choked Steve. "Please don't do this. I know that I can't offer you anything you want but please have mercy. He did what you asked. He paid. Please don't make him keep paying." Steve crawled on his hands and knees to kneel at the woman's feet. "I'm begging you." She watched him silently for a moment, her eyes flickering with power.

"You needn't plead. His soul belongs to him and him alone." Steve looked at her in confusion.

"But you said…"

"Is there any greater sacrifice? The knowledge alone causes such great despair that even the strongest crumble. But not your Man of Iron. You should be grateful that I chose him as my meal. As it is I am sated. He will have whatever peace he would have had, had he perished in the fight against Thanos." The woman stepped away from him, her pretty face showing disdain. "Now take his corpse and leave. Never return or I will make you rue every second of life gifted to you." The woman turned away and began walking towards the cliff. She was just about to step away when a new voice cut the air.

"If you are finished with him, then I would like to bring him back," Steve and the woman both turned to look at the source of the voice. Dr. Stephen Strange floated above Tony's body, his cape billowing behind him. "I, of course, will only do so with your permission."

"My brother's keeper," stated the woman in surprise. "I'm surprised that he returned to you."

"We have a lot in common," replied Strange. He gestured to Tony's body. "If I may?" The woman shrugged.

"He is of no further use to me. Do what you will." She paused and leveled a foreboding stare at them. "Then leave. I grow weary of your presence." Strange bowed deeply.

"Apologies." With that he stepped to Tony and knelt beside his body. Steve watched in a traumatized stupor as Strange opened the odd necklace he wore revealing the green light that poured out of it.

"The time stone," realized Steve, wondering how the wizard had gotten it back. As he watched Strange turned time back, healing the wound in Tony's heart. Steve covered his mouth when Tony gasped back to life, the blood gone.

"Sleep," commanded Strange, putting his hand on Tony's head. Tony promptly passed out and Strange stood. "Take him home on the ship. He will need the journey to recover from the trauma." The woman cast one last glance at them before beginning to morph back into the Red Skull. "We should go before he wakes," prompted Strange. Steve blinked as he broke out of his stupor and checked Tony's breathing. His inhales were long and smooth and he was able to exhale without the terrible whistle he had developed. Steve gently hooked his arms under Tony's shoulders and knees then lifted him bridal style. Strange accompanied him to the ship and watched as he settled Tony into one of the beds.

"I must get back," stated Strange. "Do you have the coordinates?" Steve nodded numbly.

"Wait," he called as Strange created one of his portals. "I don't understand…"

"I told Tony weeks ago that there was only one way that led to our triumph." Strange looked at Tony, his face pitying. "I knew his life would be required. After he breathed his last though it did not matter what happened after, at least not cosmically. Tony still has work to do and so I chose to save him. I did not wish to see the great Tony Stark buried in the ground before he could appreciate his greatest creation." Strange didn't wait for Steve to speak before he stepped through the portal, leaving Steve and Tony alone on the ship. Steve tried not to think too much as he fumbled through programming the ship to return to Earth. Fortunately, the ships navigation system had been designed with a drunk Quill in mind so even Steve could figure it out. After he had set course Steve returned to sit at Tony's side. He used some of the precious water on board to clean the blood from his friend's face. A quick check under Tony's shirt revealed all the scars that Tony had earned before this last trip to space but mercifully the fatal wound existed only in their memories.

Steve waited patiently for Tony to wake up. Part of him envied Tony's rest since he hadn't slept since before the final battle but mostly he was thankful for Tony's small snores. They were three hours from home when Tony stirred to wakefulness. He groaned softly before opening his eyes and focusing on Steve.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Tony slowly brought a hand up to rub at his chest, clearly feeling weak and nauseous.

"What did you do?" asked Tony starting to get angry. "You didn't break the deal did you?" Tony tried to sit up but couldn't. "Did you?" he demanded. Steve should his head.

"The deal is done. You paid in full." Tony slumped back and released a breath Steve hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Then how am I alive? I remember the alien version of a power ranger making me a shish kebab and that's about it." Steve winced at the memory.

"Dr. Strange showed up just after you…passed. He asked if the stone was finished with you and if he could have permission to bring you back. Stone said she didn't care and here we are." Tony frowned thinking back to the horror he had just endured.

"So I was the pizza, you were the delivery boy and Strange was the garbage guy?" Steve huffed a surprised laugh at the analogy.

"Yeah I guess." Steve rubbed the back of his neck, trying to find words. "Are you feeling ok?" Tony glanced at him disbelievingly. Steve forced another laugh agreeing that the question was a ridiculous one all things considered. "I'm just glad that you're alive."

"Thanks Cap," muttered Tony. "Me too." Tony picked at a scab on his knuckle. "Thank you by the way. For everything you did while…well while I was busy." Steve sighed wishing that they were both better with words.

"I meant it you know," replied the Captain. "When I said I wanted to be friends again. I know that I've done some pretty unforgivable things to you and you don't have to forgive me for that. But I'd be really honored if we could start over again." Tony didn't look at him.

"Is that why you got the Captain America water bottle? Some kind of subliminal message?" Tony gave a weak snicker at his own wit. "We were both jackasses in our ways. I'm not saying I'm going to forget or never bring it up again but I'd like to get back to where we were. With the whole team." Steve smiled his first genuine smile in weeks in response to Tony's words. It wasn't perfect but it was a start.

"C'mon kid," sighed Rhodey. "Let's get you home to your aunt." Peter pulled away from the colonel.

"But Mr. Stark isn't back yet," he stated, hating the way his voice wavered. His voice had been doing that and worse since he had woken up yesterday morning. At first he had been warm and content, happy to be back, but then he had noticed that Tony was gone. Pepper was still sleeping so he hadn't been able to ask her. Instead he had left the room, thinking that maybe Tony had went to get breakfast. He had walked into the common area and found Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, T'chala and Rhodey deep in conversation.

"What do you mean he bargained with the stone?" asked Rhodey sounding upset.

"The stone demanded a sacrifice," answered Thor his deep voice carrying despite his attempt to talk softly. "Stark and Rogers went to pay that debt."

"So they're not coming back?" Rhodey stepped away and put a hand to his head, eyes sparkling with tears.

"One will," replied Natasha.

"What do you mean?" Peter's voice had cracked. "Where is Mr. Stark?" The remaining Avenger's had whirled on him, distress clear on their faces when they saw him. Since then Peter had been fed a comforting load of nonsense that only made him more upset. He had heard Pepper scream when Natasha woke her and explained that Tony had left during the night. Peter knew that whatever had made Pepper wail like that did not match with what he was being told.

"We don't know when Tony will be back," answered Rhodey patiently. "You're aunt has been waiting to see you. Don't you want to see her?"

"You mean that you don't know if Mr. Stark is coming back?" asked Peter ignoring the question about his aunt. Rhodey sighed before turning to face him squarely.

"You're right," he said flatly. "Tony and Steve went to space to pay a debt. We know that one of them won't get to come home. We're hoping the other one does but we just don't know. They didn't say anything before they left and my impression is that they didn't ask a lot of questions when they first made the deal either." Peter felt his eyes start to burn with tears. Why hadn't Mr. Stark said anything to him? He could have gone with them, maybe found a way out of whatever mess they had made.

"Is there anything we can do?" Rhodey squeezed his shoulder.

"Just go home, Peter. I know that Tony wanted the best life for you. Live that life for him." It didn't escape Peter's notice that Rhodey spoke as though he already knew who would be coming home. The tears slipped free as he numbly followed the colonel to the Quinjet that would take him home. He felt like a child again, confused, lonely, and scared as he tried to wrap his mind around the gaping hole that had once again been punched in his life. Rhodey paused as he led Peter into the jet. "Listen kid, I don't want you to think for a moment that we're abandoning you. Pepper is going to contact you in a few days and I'm going to make sure that you start training with the Avenger's so that when you're ready, you can join us if you want. I know for a fact that Tony's will left you a lot of money and stocks. Its going to be ok." Peter looked at the colonel.

"I just want Tony." Rhodey clenched his teeth against the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Me too, kid." Rhodey started to say something else but broke off as he noticed the ship sailing through the atmosphere. The paint job was unmistakable. Rhodey and Peter started to run to the ship along with every other Avenger who had come streaming from the palace. They reached the ship just as its cargo hold opened. Peter held his breath as a shadowy figure stepped down the plank. The bottom dropped from his stomach as he saw Captain America step into the light.

"No," sobbed Peter. Just yards away Pepper fell to her knees and wept. Peter went to her in a daze, instinctively seeking out someone to share his grief with. Peter wrapped his arms around her and together they weathered the storm that was their loss. Neither of them noticed when another figure limped from behind Steve nor did they hear the muted exclamations of surprise when Tony followed Steve into the light.

"Tony?" asked Rhodey in surprise. Tony squinted against the bright African sun and spotted his best friend standing close to Pepper and Peter. His heart sank when he saw their tears. He had hoped that he could get away with telling them a little white lie to spare them the pain of almost losing him. Rhodey knelt beside Peter and shook both him and Pepper. "Tony's alive," he shouted into their ears. "Look!" Peter snuffled and did as he was commanded not really expecting to see anything. But then he noticed his mentor limping towards them as fast as his battered body would allow.

"Pepper, look," gasped Peter. Pepper looked up just as Tony collapsed next to them, his arms wrapping around them in a hug.

"I'm here," whispered Tony, "Everything is ok, I'm here," Pepper clinched him close and sobbed all the harder. Peter held onto Tony and breathed in his familiar scent, the smell like a balm on his exhausted soul. "I love you both so much."

Steve smiled as he watched the Stark family reunion. His smile was even greater when Bucky pulled him into a tight hug as Sam beat on his back in happy elation. The world had finally fixed itself.

A/N-Characters do not belong to me. All relationships depicted are friendships except for Tony/Pepper, Bruce/Natasha.


End file.
